The Untold Truth
by lenaetv
Summary: Life can be cruel. Bad at Summaries. Please read. Sai X Sakura
1. Chapter 1

AN: PLEASE READ FIRST

AN: PLEASE READ FIRST!!

First off I wrote this because I have another case of that cursed writers block, so once again please bare with me, I had to get this idea out of my head.

Second: it's not as well written as I would have liked, but I wrote it in like 30 minutes.

--

"Sakura I am so glad you could come over so quickly!" Ino said opening the door.

"Oh it's no problem. Besides Daitaro loves to come over and play with Masato." Sakura smiled entering the house with a little dark haired, dark eyed boy clinging to her hand.

"Hi Auntie Ino" Daitaro waved. "Where's Masato?" He asked.

"Oh he's in the garden hunny." Ino smiled.

"Okay mommy can I go play now." Daitaro asked giving a cute grin.

"Sure" Sakura smiled

Daitaro took of through the house to the back door.

"Do you think they'll ever get tired of being together?" Sakura asked watching her now 7 year old son run out the back door.

"Nope, they are so close in age they think they are like brothers." Ino stated gathering a few scrolls of the table. "Besides they're just like their fathers, you can never separate them." Ino laughed.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Well I think I have everything. I shouldn't be later then 8 o'clock. But if I am remember that…"

"I know, bath at 8:30 and bed at 9." Sakura stated rolling her eyes. "Supper no later than 6:30" She added.

Ino gave a playful glare. "Fine, then I guess I'll see you later." Ino proceeded out the door.

"Bye" Sakura waved closing the door behind her blonde friend.

Sakura headed for the kitchen. It still amazed her how beautiful the Uchiha home was, no matter how many times she came here, which was almost four times a week. She always found something new to be amazed about. It was nothing like the house her and Sai had, no there home was much smaller and not quite extravagant.

She couldn't believe her and Sai had been married 8 years next month. 'Time flew by so fast' she thought as she gazed out the window at the two young boys playing. Daitaro was only 6 months older than Masato. He was shorter than Masato by a few inches, but he made up for that with his ninja ability. Sakura was so proud of how fast he progressed at such a young age.

She was so lost in her thoughts, which she should have known better because they always make her depressed, that she didn't notice the tugging on her shirt.

"Auntie Sakura, Auntie.." Masato said tugging more roughly at her shirt now.

Sakura finally returned from her daze. "Yes Masato"

"I'm hungry" He whimpered placing a hand on his growling stomach.

"Okay well how about if I make supper then." She smiled down at him. "I'll call you two when it's ready."

"Okay"

"Hey mom can we have grilled tomatoes today? We haven't had them in such a long time. PPLLLEEAASSEE!!" Daitaro gave his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, now go play" she said giving a small laugh.

"Thanks mom!" He replied following Masato out the door.

--

"So Sasuke how do think Ino will react with you coming home three days early?" Sai asked as the two Anbu sprinted through the woods.

"Probably the same way Sakura will react when you get home." Sasuke stated plainly

"Oh well in that in case maybe we both will be too tired to train tomorrow." Sai stated giving a sly smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and his friend, not quite sure his meaning behind it.

Sai gave a small chuckle. "Sakura can be quite the little vixen after I have been gone for this long."

Sasuke just shook his head and focused back on the gates that were now coming into view. The truth was he wished he was the one going home to Sakura. But he was foolish, he let her slip through his fingers right to Sai. He kicked himself for things that happened, but chose not to dwell on the past anymore. He did enough of that years ago.

Sakura had just finished setting the table when the two young boys rushed into the house.

"Is it ready yet?" Masato asked excitedly

"Yes, but first go wash up"

The two took off down the hallway to get washed up as fast they could. They both felt like they were starving.

Sasuke could smell the fried tomatoes as he approached the door to his home. He couldn't wait to see his family and have a good home cooked meal.

He opened the door and the sweet smell of the cooked food overwhelmed him. 'Ino must have taken cooking lessons since I've been gone.' He thought as he took off his cloak and Anbu mask setting them down on a small table next to the door.

"Ino is that you" Sakura said appearing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Sakura what are you doing here?"

"Oh Sasuke….well Ino had to go and do some paper work for Tsunade and I came over to watch Masato for her."

"I see" Sasuke said as he headed past her into the kitchen.

"When did you two get back?" She turned to see him shoving a fried tomato in his mouth.

"Just now" He answered taking another one.

"Would you stop eating all the tomatoes and save some for the boys" She scolded

"You should really teach Ino how to make these." He said leaning against the counter, reaching for yet another one.

"Yes well" She began while taking the plate out of his reach. "I tried but she has no patience" She said taking the plate to the table.

Sasuke smirked; he knew how impatient his wife could be.

"You go get cleaned up and I'll set another plate. We will stay for dinner but since you two are home now I am sure Sai will want to see his son."

"Hn" He answered and pushed himself off the counter.

He walked down the hallway; he could here the two young boys hollering something from inside the bathroom. He stood in the doorway and saw Daitaro sitting on the floor his hands covering his face, Masato was crouching next to him.

"Come on don't hide Daitaro, I want to see" Masato said pulling at Daitaro's arms.

"No leave me alone!" Daitaro hollered back pulling his arms away.

"What is going on here?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"Dad" Masato looked over at his dad. "Something's wrong and he won't let me look"

Sasuke walked over and crouched down in front of the Daitaro. "Let me take a look" He asked.

Daitaro shook his head. "Son go get Sakura then." Sasuke sighed.

"Okay" He said and scampered out of the room.

As soon as he was gone Daitaro spoke up. "Uncle Sasuke?"

"Hmm"

"Can you keep a secret from mommy?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke again raised his eyebrow. "What kind of secret?"

"Just don't tell her I showed you"

Now Sasuke was quite interested in what the young boy had to say. "Okay I promise"

"Do you swear not to tell?"

"Yes Daitaro I swear. Now what is it?"

Slowly Daitaro removed his hands from his face and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was he was seeing. Right there staring at him was a pair of red eyes.

"Please, please don't tell mommy?" Daitaro pleaded covering his eyes again.

Sasuke was in shock. He couldn't understand how his bloodline was possessed by this young boy.

"Daitaro what is it" Sakura said rushing into the bathroom to her son.

"Its okay mom I just got something in my eye" He said rubbing them gently.

"Well let me take a look" She said

"No that's okay I can handle it" Sasuke said "Just leave the two of us be for a moment."

Sakura looked at him questionably, but didn't argue. She took Masato back to the kitchen for dinner. She was worried that her nightmare was going to come true.

Ten minutes had passed before the two finally joined them at the table. Sakura was now sure something happened since Sasuke had that 'I am beyond pissed' look on his face. But before she could say they should be going he spoke up first.

"Why don't you two boys take your food and eat outside today"

"Really dad? You mean we can actually eat outside" Masato eyes widened and a grin was plastered on his face.

Sasuke nodded.

Without hesitation the two boys grabbed their plates and were out the back door. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in silence, Sakura however stared down at her plate, while Sasuke stared at her. She had a really bad feeling about this and did not want to deal with it right now; it was too soon she hadn't had enough time to prepare herself.

"I…..I think I should get going." She said as she quickly got up and headed for the door.

"You aren't going anywhere" Sasuke said as he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall, blocking her in with an arm on either side of her.

"What are doing?" She struggled to get free.

"Explain" He hissed

"Explain what?" She glared at him, even though she knew perfectly well what he meant.

"You know what"

She continued her glare before putting her head and swearing under her breath.

"Well" He asked growing impatient.

"Would it have made a difference?" She asked quietly

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Would you have chosen me if I had told it was your child I was carrying?"

He closed his eyes, he expected this, but hearing it come from her was harder to take then he thought. Sakura took this opportunity to escape his cage.

"If you want to continue this conversation, let's do it where the boys won't hear." She said and left the kitchen.

Sasuke just stood there. He remembered the one night they had spent together years ago. For sure that was the night they conceived the son he never knew he had. But at the time they were both involved with their now spouses and kept it a secret, but for Sasuke it was a reoccurring dream. He understood how no one would notice the fact, since him and Sai had similar features, but still.

"Hey dad we're finished" Masato said walking back in followed by Daitaro. After placing their dishes in the sink they proceeded outside.

"Masato" Sasuke called

"Yes father"

"Why don't the two of you go bug Naruto for a little while?"

"Oh okay"

"Just be home by 7:30" Sasuke added

"Right see you later" They both waved.

Sasuke sighed and walked to living the room, but Sakura was no where in sight. He headed for the front the door thinking she had left.

"I didn't leave if that's what you think." She said quietly from the hallway.

Sasuke turned to see Sakura sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Sasuke walked closer and sat down leaning on the wall across from her.

"So why didn't you tell me?" He asked again, this time his arms were crossed and his eyes closed.

"Because I didn't know"

He now opened his eyes and looked at her. "How could you have not known?"

"Sasuke I was with Sai at the time. You and I were together only one night, I assumed that you couldn't be the father."

"I see. So when did you find out I was."

She hesitated for a moment. "Two years ago, that was when it first happened."

"He was only five and the Sharingon activated" He asked amazed. Masato is 7 and his hasn't even shown up yet.

She nodded a confirmation.

He sighed and closed his eyes. This was a bad situation for the both of them. He wasn't quite sure how he should go about it. Sai was had become a close a friend of his since they joined Anbu 3 years ago. He knew how proud Sai was of his son. He knew people were going to get hurt from this.

"Would it have made a difference Sasuke?" Sakura asked again quietly.

He looked at her once again, her head was hung and her now long pink strands were shadowing her face. He always did care for deeply and there were even times he envied Sai. Of course he cared for Ino, but there was something that always drew him to Sakura that he couldn't quite explain.

"You know I don't really want know, it would just make things worse." She said standing up. "I should get home please send Daitaro home by 8" She said and walked to door.

"Sakura"

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "What is it?"

"I think things would be different." He said still sitting in the hallway.

She held back the tears she knew were so close to falling and left without saying a word.

--

AN: Okay there it was. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's been so long. Here's another Chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

The pain Sakura felt at this moment in her life was tearing her apart. She didn't understand how he could say such things with hesitation. What they did was wrong and now it seems as if she is being punished. She feels she has to do now what she wished she would never have to do.

She knew she should have gone home to welcome back Sai, but she couldn't. If he saw her crying he would worry and ask all kinds of questions that she didn't want to answer. So she went to the only other person she could count and who knew the truth.

Knocking quickly on the apartment door she prayed he was home. No movement could be heard from the inside. Cursing at the man's constant absence she turned away heading towards the stairs.

"Sakura?" A voice sounded from behind her the direction of the door. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura just hung her head. "He knows, he knows the truth."

Kakashi was confused. "What? What are…."

"Kakashi come back to bed tell them to go away." A woman's voice sounded from the inside the apartment.

"Give me a minute" Kakashi answered back. "Sakura right now is not a good time"

Sakura gave a fake laugh. "Sorry for intruding, didn't mean to come unannounced. I just wanted to let you know that your training for Daitaro will be not be needed anymore. Thank you for everything Kakashi" Without giving Kakashi a chance to respond she was down the stairs and out the door.

"Did you think you could just run away after saying something like that?" Kakashi asked now standing in front of her.

She looked at him in shock, her he was standing in the street half-naked trying to scold her.

"Now tell me what is going on?"

"He knows" Sakura muttered

"Who knows and what?" Kakashi sounding stern and irritated.

Sakura hesitated; if she says it out loud then she can't hide from it anymore. If she says it loud so many people will be hurt by it. A trail of tears began down her cheek, "Sasuke knows that Daitaro is his son"

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura it was going to happen sooner or later"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I am taking Daitaro and we're leaving" Sakura said and brushed past him, only to have him grab her arm stopping her.

"Stop talking foolishly, you knew that the truth could not be hidden. You can't punish the child for something he has not done."

"What choice do I have? If I stay what will happen? Everyone will be hurt; my betrayal will be the cause!" Sakura yelled pulling away from his grasp.

"Quit being so selfish. Think of your son and think about Sai. Do you think a father's love can be swayed that easily? He would give his life for that boy."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore; everything he was saying is true. Her selfishness, her lust for Sasuke caused all this. "Then what should I do?" Sakura asked wiping her tears.

"Go home Sakura. Go home to your husband."

"Hmph…you make it sound so easy." She said as she made her way home.

Kakashi watched as she disappeared. He knew his words were harsh, but he also knew what a scorned woman was capable of. He was shocked when Sakura approached him about the situation 2 years ago, asking him to help Daitaro control the sharingon. He agreed to help her, knowing that this situation was going to end badly. The words he said she needed hear no matter how harsh.

AN: Please R&R!! Luv Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:  Well here's the last chapter! Enjoy!  Warning: lemon  (sorry for any mistakes.)

* * *

Sakura did her best to wipe away any evidence that she had been crying. The lights were on at home and she knew Sai was there waiting. She had decided she must tell him, finally tell him the truth.

"Sai?" She called after entering the house. Sai appeared smiling from the kitchen, sporting nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

He quickly took her in arms and crashed his lip to hers. "I've missed you" he whispered against her lips. She wrapped her arms around him holding back tears. She really does love him. But if she tells him……. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sai was looking down at her unhappy face.

Sakura shook her head. "Just hold me" She whispered.

"Did you miss me that much?" Sai teased wrapping her tight his arms.

_'Yes'_ She really did miss him. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she knew once she told he would never hold her like this again. "Sai"

"Hmm" He kissed her hair gently.

"I….I have something…."

Sai pulled back seeing her tears he loosened his grip. "Sakura why are you crying? What happened?"

All at once she broke down, told him everything. Couldn't even look at him, scared of what she might see. Hatred, anger, disappointment. After she was finished she wasn't surprised he had stepped away from her, leaving her aching for his touch. "Please say something." She cried unable to take his silence.

"I know Sakura" Sai said a low voice. "I've known for a long time that Daitaro was not of my flesh and blood. But either way he is my son, not his."

Sakura wiped her tears and looked over at her husband. He was watching her, standing firm on his words. "But how did you…."

Sai gave a small chuckle. "Anbu black" He pointed to himself. "I think I would know what was going on under my own roof."

Sakura felt about five inches tall right now. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. If you want me to leave I will….."

Sai captured her in his arms. "Don't assume my feelings Sakura. What's done is done. And I want you to know I don't plan on giving either of you up."

She tried to pull away. "But…But I betrayed you and lied to you and……"

"And you will get punishment for that later" He kissed her to keep her quiet. "Now listen to me well Sakura, I was outraged when I learned the truth. But then really it was only half true. Yes I understand Sasuke conceived Daitaro, but we raised him. I am the one he calls dad. And you…I could see the pain in your eyes, hiding that lie. But even so you loved me and chose me in the end right."

Sakura sniffed as she nodded her head yes. "Sai, I don't deserve you, not after what I did."

Sai quirked a brow and in one swift motion he had his wife flung over his shoulder. "Put me down! What are you doing?"

"Punishing you" He said as he headed for the bedroom.

"But….But… What if Daitaro comes home?" It was the only thing she could think of.

"He's already been home. He's staying at Naruto's tonight." Sai kicked the bedroom shut behind and set Sakura down.

Sakura stared into his dark eyes. He was like a predator and she was his prey. A ripple a longing and desire surged through her body. He had her in arms again crashing his mouth hard against her. Making her feel dominated, as if he was claiming her as his own.

Within minutes they had stripped from their clothes, finally skin to skin they stumbled onto the bed. "Sai..." she breathed as he ran his hands down her naked body.

"Your mine Sakura" He placed kisses along her jaw. Down her neck, he sought out her breast and closed his lips around the tip. A tremor of pleasure coursed through her body and a moan escaped her throat. "You like that?" His hot breath tingling her moist peak.

"Yes" She tangled her fingers into his dark hair. "Please..." She begged wanting him to be inside her.

Sai smiled as he drew himself up, willing to give her what she wanted. He kneed her thighs wider and settled between them. In one quick thrust he was inside her, filling her aching emptiness, starting a slow rhythm as he kissed her. Every thrust she arched into him trying to force him deeper. Her nails raked his back causing him to groan in response. Picking up pace, every thrust harder, deeper then the last.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting even more of him. The pressure was building, his pace sped up. There breathing harsh and their bodies moist. Sakura screamed his name as the pressure burst driving her over the edge. The next instant Sai cried out from his own release, releasing his own built up pressure.

He collapsed on top of her, burying his face in the curve of her neck. Bearing his weight, Sakura embraced him with her arms and legs while their labored breathing returned to normal.

Sai picked himself and fell onto the bed to next her. Not wasting any time to gather her in arms again. "I love you Sakura" He gave her waist a gentle squeeze.

Sakura snuggled closer. "I love you too." She smiled. "Thank you Sai"

"For what?" He asked gently drawing circles on her shoulder with his fingers.

"For punishing me"

Sai chuckled. "Well you've been a bad girl, but don't think your off the hook yet."

Sakura sat up quickly, covering her body. "Oh no" She teased "Not again"

Sai quickly pulled her down on top of him. "You can't run" He smiled. "I plan on punishing you for the rest of your life."

Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead. "I think I can live with that."

* * *

AN: Well that's it.  Hope you liked it.  Thank you all for reading.  Don't forget to review.  Luv Ya Lenaetv


End file.
